broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Vine-illy
with pupils (formerly) |Mane = with thorns (formerly) |Coat = (formerly) |Cutie Mark = |Owner = User:Lunaflaire}}Vine-illy is a female Earth pony "super-villain" from Manehattan and a high-ranking member of Lord Andros' army. She has a pet Tatzlwurm named Wormking. Development and design Vine-illy was inspired by Poison Ivy of DC Comics, sharing her powers, plant-like look, and somewhat insanity. Her origin is similar to that of Doctor Octopus from the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Amazing_Spider-Man Spiderman] comics. In addition, her powers is also inspired by those of Sedusa from The Powerpuff Girls series. Her name is a portmanteau of the words "vine" and "filly". She has a light green coat, a mane of thorny dark green vines, and yellow eyes with purple pupils. History 'Background' Vine-illy used to be a plant obsessed worker at a flower shop in Manehattan until she bought an enchanted spell book at a store in Canterlot and read a growth spell from the book for the plants in the shop. The spell caused the plants to grow out of control and the flower shop to explode with her inside. Upon emerging from the rubble, the accident had fused her with the plants, giving her plant-like appearance, new powers, and causing her to go mad. Soon after, Vine-illy declared that she would turn every place into gardens for her beloved plants. Some time later, Vine-illy managed to recruit several henchponies to assist her with her plans. 'Working for Lord Andros' At one point, Vine-illy encountered Lord Andros who promised that if she worked for him, he would give her as much place for her plants that she wanted once he ruled over Equestria. Convinced that it would be helpful for her, Vine-illy accepted and joined his army with her henchponies. 'Present' Despite working for Lord Andros, Vine-illy and her henchponies usually resides at her headquarters in Manehattan, but will sometimes stay in the Everfree Castle when assisting Andros. Personality Vine-illy is evil, arrogant, unhinged, and extremely obsessed with plants. Most of her plans involve turning various places into gardens for her plants, even if it means harming others. She also thinks very little of her enemies and rarely takes them seriously. Skills After her accident in the flower shop, Vine-illy gained a thorny vine-like prehensile and stretchable mane. She can increase the size of her thorns and shoot them from her mane. She is also able to control and manipulate plants around her. Relationships 'Henchponies' Vine-illy's henchponies are shown to be very loyal to her and obey her commands. After joining Lord Andros, Vine-illy was allowed to command some members of his army as her henchponies. 'Wormking ' Prior to her accident, Vine-illy discovered Wormking while on a trip to the edge of Equestria and adopted him as her pet. Since then, they are shown to have a close bond together. 'Lord Andros' Vine-illy is shown to respect Lord Andros and obey his orders, but believes she deserves more power in his army and sees herself as the most "valuable" member. 'Claire ' Vine-illy is shown to have a rivalry with Claire, as they both attempts to prove to Lord Andros who is the best member in his army. Gallery Vine-illy.png|Old design of Vine-illy. Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Earth Pony Category:Villain Category:Lord Andros' army Category:Lunaflaire